fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Snowglobe (Quest)
The Snowglobe, also called Ghosts of the Snowglobe on Lionhead's website, is the first quest of the Fable II DLC, See the Future. When the Hero first approaches Murgo he will offer the Snowglobe for sale. Once the Hero accepts the quest (or Murgo finishes his sales pitch) Murgo will give the Hero several items: * Cursed Snowglobe * Book: Dog Tricks! Backflip * Book: Traders' Game * Makeup: Psycho Jester Makeup * Hairstyle: Braided Ponytail * Murgo Statuette: Murgo "Pay Me" Model * Clothing: Welley's Soldier Helmet Walkthrough A Colourless Village To start this quest you need to purchase the Snowglobe from Murgo for 5 gold. Using the snowglobe transports you to a village devoid of colour (Old Oakvale), except for red, blue and yellow on certain items. You soon find a villager, Tom, being attacked by Blue Shadows, who can only be damaged with melee weapons. After rescuing him, he begs you to save the rest of the village, and gives you a key to the Oast House, a nearby cottage with a blue door. Inside the house, another villager, Old Ned, is being attacked by blue shadows. After saving this one, he frees a "butterfly" from his cupboard. Hit it with your melee weapon, and follow it as it takes you on a journey through the wheat field. More blue shadows ambush you in the field, and when you have dispatched them a final hit of the flit switch opens the farm gate. In this area are a number of houses, but none can be accessed at the moment. Instead, you must enter the Well. The Well Within the well, you discover Yellow Shadows. They can only be damaged with ranged weapons. After freeing a villager, Tobias, from them, he releases a "fat bird" (another flit switch) which you must then shoot and follow around the rest of the well. Before being able to shoot the "fat bird", 3 or 4 Blue shadows will attack you and will need to be dispensed of with melee attacks. Leaving the well, you follow the flit switch to a gate, which opens and rings a bell. Further down the path, you arrive in the main village. Along a track to the right you will find the School Mistress being attacked, this time by Red Shadows, who can only be destroyed with Will magic. Saving the Children Once the School Mistress has been saved from the shadows, she will ask you to go and find the five children who had run away. They are all around the area of the main village, and are all being attacked by red shadows. One can be found upstairs in the house to the left of the Coach House, and one is behind the Coach House on the beach. A third can be found behind the last house on the right, but the shadow here may come around the house to attack. The fourth can be found by going up the steps to the statue behind the house and continuing down to the beach beyond. The fifth is just around the corner on the next bit of beach by a boat. After rescuing all the children, the School Mistress gives you a seal to a nearby tomb (the Shadow Court), stating that it will unlock the secrets of the village. The Shadow Court The entrance to the tomb is just the other side of the bridge. As you proceed through the tomb, you will be ambushed by different coloured shadows in different rooms. Once all of a set have been defeated, the door to the next room will open. Deeper into the tomb, you'll find three robed figures attacking another villager, Alice. They will summon a bunch of shadows of all three colours. Kill them, and the Cultists will become vulnerable. Each one can be killed with one hit from the appropriate attack. This will free the villager, and you'll be transported to the centre of the village, where you'll be heralded as a hero by the populace. After saying their thanks, the villagers all disappear and colour returns to the snowglobe. You are then free to return to the starting area beyond the wheat field, where a Cullis Gate will allow you to leave the region. After some exploration, the village turns out to be Oakvale before its destruction by the Shadow Court; the geography is nearly identical to the Drowned Farm area of Wraithmarsh. Logbook Information Description: Lift the curse that afflicts the small village within the snowglobe. Conclusion: You have lifted the curse on the snowglobe's village, restored colour to its world and freed the ghosts tormented within it. Notes *Some of the chests will be grey and some will be coloured. You can open the coloured ones right away, but to open the grey ones you will have to return the colours. *The village will become colourful momentarily as the player absorbs experience orbs and holds the button down, or if the player uses the untargeted time control spell. *At the end of the quest, one of the villagers says “finally, we can all rest in peace”. This may be foreshadowing their death and Oakvale’s destruction, or it could be just a coincidence. *For a list of Murgo Statuettes and Dyes that can be found within the Snowglobe, see Snowglobe Village. Category:Fable II Quests Category:See the Future DLC